1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-curing resin composition and an optical material, in particular, to a light-curing resin composition and an optical material that can be used widely in optical products.
2. Description of Related Art
Various materials have been examined as an adhesive and a sealing agent for optical components, and as a material for optical lens.
Of such various materials, in view of reducing the thickness of optical lens and increasing the image resolution, a focus is on a light-curing resin composition mainly composed of an epoxy resin having a high refraction and excellent heat resistance.
Examples of such a light-curing resin composition include a photosensitive composition proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-31438. The photosensitive composition is composed of an epoxy compound, a cationic photopolymerization initiator, and a hydroxyl group-containing compound (e.g., water) having a boiling point of 60 to 160° C.